One Moment in Time
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: This takes place after the series and Ed SPOILER finally comes back to his world, running into many of the characters from the series.
1. Default Chapter

**Authoresses Notes:** This takes place after the entire series is over. Just a warning. It may contain some spoilers. And ...right about now I'm just going to spoil the entire thing for you. So don't read the next few sentences if you don't want anything to be spoiled.

SPOILER BELOW!

scroll if you want to skip it

Al ends up sacrificing himself to that he can bring back Ed's arm and leg. Ed had been stabbed through the chest by Envy. Thus he was "dead". Then Ed wakes up and realizes what Al's done and so he then sacrifices himself, his entire body, to bring Al back, body and all. Al comes back, but he doesn't remember the past four years when they're wandering around doing all this stuff and Ed's in the military. So Ed has passed through the Gate and is now in, surprise, surprise, our world. Germany to be exact. Anyway, Ed joins the space program, hoping that it will bring him back to his world. Meanwhile, Al goes to study alchemy under Izumi again.

END SPOILER

And thus you leave the series. There is a movie that follows that comes out in Japan sometime in late spring of 2005. So. Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. None. Absolutely none. Anyway. On to the story!

* * *

One Moment in Time

Chapter One

Shinkono Kokoro

"Crap!" Scrambling after a glance at the clock, Ed jumped up, grabbing his jacket and briefcase, and rushing down the stairs to the street below. It was just about twenty after six, and Ed had been supposed to meet Al for dinner. He wasn't the same Al, of course, but he sure looked like him, and he was the closed thing he had to home, other than the metal arm and leg that still plagued him. And biomechanics were nothing to get excited about over here. Whispering another silent thanks to Winry for her expertise, Ed nearly tripped down the final flight of stairs and burst out the front door. Glancing in both directions, Ed headed right in what he hoped would be the shorter way to the restaurant. He growled, cursing to himself for not paying more attention to the time. It had happened too many times this week.

Ed glanced at the stoplight. Red. Good. There weren't many cars either. Also good. He ran into the road, briefcase in his arms. Dinner ran through his mind, thinking about the menu of his and Al's favourite restaurant. Squealing tires and shouting people interrupted his happy thoughts of food. "What?"

Pausing, Ed looked over and froze. _Like a deer, _he thought ironically. Clutching his briefcase to his chest, Ed stared in horror at the car advancing on him. His hands moved automatically to clap together. They hit the briefcase. Nothing happened. A violent string of curses ran through his head as he shook himself, lifting a heavy foot, only a little too late as he felt the car collide jarringly, the impact sending him flying. His briefcase left his arms, opening to allow the papers and spatters of blood to flutter through the air like so many feathers. _No. _Ed's mind screamed slowly. _No! Dinner…_

His eyes closed, hand grasping for something he couldn't quite reach.

Ed groaned, mind vaguely registering pain and fuzziness before something finally connected. Alive. He was alive! He forced his eyes open, immediately regretting it, shutting them again against the bright light. He groaned again against the bright sun and pushed himself to his knees. Once again opening his eyes, he jumped back, collapsing to the ground again, heaving a sigh. He eyed the tail-wagging dog sitting in front of him suspiciously.

The dog licked his face and barked.

Ed looked again at the dog. It was kind of familiar. Black. With white on its paws and—Wait. Black. Hayate! It was Hayate! "Hayate!"

The dog gave a happy bark.

Gaping, Ed looked around quickly. Sun. No snow. No street. No stoplight. No briefcase, car, or people. And furthermore… No blood. Ed shoved himself rudely to his feet. "Hello! Is someone there!"

There was silence.

He examined his surroundings more closely. There was a woodpile, a clothesline with clothes on it, a little garden, and flowers. Behind him was a house. Swallowing, Ed walked up to the back door and raised a hand to knock. His hand, however, had other ideas. It hovered over the door and refused to get any closer. Swallowing again, Ed straightened himself, prepared to take what that dog might mean, and knocked forcefully. "Hello! Excuse me! I'm sorry to intrude! Hello?" He listened and heard the footsteps approaching the door. The person was undoing the lock. Opening the door. A head peeked out. Ed's jaw dropped. The face inside the doorway mirrored his own before swiftly regaining his composure.

"Well. Please come in. Sit. Tea?"

Ed drifted through the door, stunned, taking his shoes off, staring like a fool.

"Roy! Roy, who's there?" a female voice called, a blond-haired woman hurrying into the kitchen, a child on her hip. "Oh my God…" Her hand flew to her mouth, words dying on her lips, the child sliding to the floor.

Roy smiled at her, tiredly scratching his stubbly cheeks. "'Morning, Riza. It seems we have a guest."

Riza Hawkeye Mustang's hand hovered at her child's, a little girl's, shoulder. She walked over to Ed, placing her hands on his shoulders as if to make sure he wasn't a ghost. "Edward…"

Ed looked to Roy. "You guys are… Married?" He swallowed. _How long has it been? What have I missed out on?_

Roy nodded. "You've gotten taller."

His face relaxing into an easy grin, Ed laughed with relief. He looked at Riza and gave her a hug and then turned to Roy, offering a hand which Roy accepted and shook. "Yup. I'm nearly as tall as you." Turning at a tug on his coat, Ed looked down at the girl sucking on her hand. Smiling, he crouched down in front of her, Riza moving to stand against her husband. "Hey there. What's your name?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Uncle Ed?"

"…" Ed's face melted as he growled to himself. "I'm not _that_ old…"

Roy stapped behind her, placing a hand on her head. "Ed, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Mae."

He looked up in surprise. "Mae…" He returned Roy's faintly sad smile. "After him, right?" He stood again.

Roy nodded. "Riza, would you get some tea please? Have you eaten, Ed?"

Ed laughed somewhat hollowly. "No, I was... going for dinner when I... Well. I got hit by a car." He laughed again.

"Hit by a car!" Riza glanced at him sharply as she set the tea on the table.

"Yeah..." Ed scratched his head. "I was going for dinner too... And then I woke up here. And it was morning." He sat, mind still tyring to figure out what was going on. "Roy... Roy. Where's Al? Where's my brother?"

"He's fine. Don't worry. His last letter I recieved said that he was practicing alchemy again and is training under Izumi. He's in good hands and good health." He gave Ed a smile and sipped his tea.

Sitting back in his chair with a sigh of relief, Ed nodded. "Good. Thank you, Roy. And Riza." He gazed around the kitchen as the silence was uncomfortably born. It was a nice kitchen. Homey. Warm. They'd gotten on well. They were happy. Ed could tell, as he smiled at the wall and then cleared his throat, the life of the uncomfortable silence brief. "So how is everyone else? Winry? Lieutenant Ross? Havoc, Fury, and Armstrong?"

Roy looked at him. He was softer now, Ed noticed. He was the same Mustang, but more mature, the rough edges smoothed away by the file of time. Ed himself wasn't nearly so impulsive either. _Nearly,_ he thought, allowing himself an inward grin. It was probably being a father that did it to Roy. It made his smile kinder and more gentle. Like the one he was wearing now. "They're all fine, Ed. Most are still in the military. Escept of course, for Winry, since she was never in the military in the first place."

Ed laughed. "Of course. I could te--" He blinked. "Wait. You mean... You retired?"

Roy glared at him. "No, shorty, I _quit_. I'm too young to retire!"

Ed glared back and then laughed again. "And what about your dream to become Fuhrer? What happened to that?"

"Oh. I gave it up," Roy said off-handedly.

"Hmph. Only because he wants to be President," Riza said, sitting down at the table.

"Oh really?" Ed grinned at him, leaning on an elbow.

Straightening himself imperiously, Roy stared at Ed. "Of course not. It's just that I think I could do a better job. That's all."

"'That's all', he says. _Sure_, you do." Ed laced his fingers behind his head. His grin faded as he looked up at the ceiling. "Roy... I don't know what I'm doing here..."

"Neither do we, Ed, but you're here, and not to sound cliché, but that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Riza said kindly.

Ed looked at her a moment before a smile crept across his lips. "Yeah. Of course."

Roy stood suddenly, drawing a look of surprise from the two. "Now. Get out of my house."

"What!" Ed stared at him.

After a momen of silence, Roy suddenly smiled at Ed. "Go find your brother."

Ed stood as well and grinned. "You bet!" Taking Roy's offered hand, he shook it and then hugged Riza and walked to the door, throwing them a cocky salute. "I'll be back."

Roy and Riza nodded.

"I'll be seein' you. Bye! Bye Mae!" He waved to the little girl and walked out the door into the light of the morning that promised something new.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authoresses Notes:** This takes place after the entire series is over. Just a warning. It may contain some spoilers. And ...right about now I'm just going to spoil the entire thing for you. So don't read the next few sentences if you don't want anything to be spoiled.

SPOILER

Scroll passed if you don't want to know

Al ends up sacrificing himself to that he can bring back Ed's arm and leg. Ed had been stabbed through the chest by Envy. Thus he was "dead". Then Ed wakes up and realizes what Al's done and so he then sacrifices himself, his entire body, to bring Al back, body and all. Al comes back, but he doesn't remember the past four years when they're wandering around doing all this stuff and Ed's in the military. So Ed has passed through the Gate and is now in, surprise, surprise, our world. Germany to be exact. Anyway, Ed joins the space program, hoping that it will bring him back to his world. Meanwhile, Al goes to study alchemy under Izumi again.

END SPOILER

And thus you leave the series. There is a movie that follows that comes out in Japan sometime in late spring of 2005. So. Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. None. Absolutely none. Anyway. On to the story! Please enjoy, and comments/reviews make me happy!

* * *

One Moment in Time

Chapter Two

Shinkono Kokoro

Staring blankly out the window as the train rocked on its tracks, Ed found himself wishing for the hundredth time for something to do, or someone to talk to.

"Excuse me."

Scenery after all was only so interesting.

"Excuse me."

Especially when it was rather unchanging for the past hour or so.

"Excuse me!"

Even a deck of cards would do.

"_Excuse_ me!"

Ed looked up. "Eh? What, me?"

"Yes, you! You look familiar… I thought I'd come over and say hello."

Ed stared. "It's…"

"It's what?" The girl looked confused.

"It's you! The thief! You stole my watch!"

"Ed! Edward Elric!" She stood up in surprise.

"Yes! And you're… Dominique!"

"Yes!" Her face broke into a smile. "I knew it was you!"

Ed gave a little chuckle. "Go ahead and sit down. I'm bored out of my mind."

Dominique came into his booth and sat across from him. "So. Where ya been?"

"Germany."

She gave him a funny look. "Where?"

"OH! Er..uh, far away!" He exclaimed and then chuckled sheepishly. "Very… far away."

"Ah. I see." She smiled. "Where're you headed then?"

"Mm. To find my brother and Izumi, my sensei. How about you?"

Dominique leaned forward, ignoring his question. "Got time for a sidetrip?"

"Um…" Scratching his cheek, Ed nodded slowly. "Yeah. He doesn't really know I'm coming anyway… But I should find him right away…" Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dominique, I don't thin—"

"Too bad!" She interrupted him.

"What!"

"Too bad! You heard me! You're coming with me! It won't take long, honestly."

"I don't—"

Leaning right into his face, Dominique stared. "You. Are. Coming. With. Me." Leaning back again she grinned. "Whether you like it or not."

"…isn't that kidnapping?"

"Ha! You said yourself, he doesn't know you're coming, so it'll be fine. And I'm sure you could escape from me if you really wanted to, Ed."

Ed heaved a sigh and folded his arms across his chest. "So where _are _we going?"

"Ah, I can't tell you that! It's a surprise!"

"What? No! Tell me!"

She gave him a grin and a wink. "Nope! We're getting off at the next stop actually."

"Next stop?" Ed blinked. He looked out the window quickly. "We're…"

The train pulled into the station as Ed sat back in his seat.

"C'mon, silly. Let's go. Whatcha staring for? Grab your stuff! We're gettin' off."

Ed stood mindlessly. "I… don't have anything."

Dominique looked at him oddly. "Traveling with nothing?" Hoisting her own bags in her metal hands, she led him off the train. "You're a weird one, Ed."

"Dominique…" Ed followed her slowly, looking at her back.

"Yeah?" She looked over her shoulder.

"You're going to see Winry, aren't you?"

Dominique turned and smiled. "Yup! She asked me to visit. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you too!" She turned and headed toward the Rockbell house.

Ed headed after her slowly. _Great…Now what?_ Dominique gave him no time to think, chattering endlessly. Ed sighed with relief as they approached the house, only to realize his stomach was twisted in knots. Dominique's voice fell silent as they paused in front of the house.

"OI! WINRY!" She yelled suddenly.

Ed clapped a hand to his ear. "Not so loud…"

Footsteps echoed as the door flew open. "Domi—" She froze.

Dominique walked up to her and put a metal hand down on her shoulder. "Look who I found."

Winry's eyes were locked on him. "Ed…" Her eyes watered up as Dominique looked between them in confusion.

Swallowing, Ed said brightly like nothing was wrong. "Hey, Winry."

She sobbed once and ran to Ed, throwing her arms around him.

Uneasily, Ed put his arms around her. "Hi…"

"WINRY!" an old familiar voice shouted.

Ed blinked and laughed as Winry hastily scraped her tears away. "I'm coming, Grandma! Come on. Let's go inside!" She ran passed Dominique into the house.

"I guess you don't visit much, do you?" Dominique said as he approached.

"Hehe…I… really couldn't," Ed mumbled as he walked into the house.

"Edward, take off your shoes!" Auntie Pinako screeched.

Ed froze. "I'm barely in the house!" he yelled back, semi-grateful that she behaved normally.

"Don't argue with me. Let's have tea." She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Ed took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen after Dominique, shaking his head, silently thanking Pinako again for behaving normally.

"Sit down," She said as she took the kettle off the stove. Winry was getting cups down from a cabinet.

Ed sat, letting the familiar feeling of their hometown wash over him. "Thanks," he said as Winry set a glass down in front of him and Pinako filled it with tea. They both sat and everyone drank their tea in silence.

"Ed…" Winry began, staring at her glass. "I'll bet you need… tune-ups? Or maybe even completely new pieces because,… because you've grown so much…" She trailed off.

Ed looked at her and smiled. "Sure. That'd be great, Winry." He laughed and then shoved his pantleg up, revealing a made-do job he'd down to adjust for his height change. "See! Nothing compared to what you can do."

Winry gaped. "Edward Elric…" She looked down to her lap, shoulders quivering.

"Winry? Did I sa—"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MASTERPIECE!"

Ed flinched. "N-nothing! I-I had to make due! It's just that… well, the best I could do, you see, and I didn't have anyone to fix it, and I couldn't really show people, and, it's not too bad a job with what I had to work with…." He trailed off, not finding any more reasons to futily defend himself.

Winry groaned. "I'm going to have to make all new!" she complained. "Your arm, too, since that will be too short."

Ed gave an apologetic grin. "Not my fault I finally grew…"

Winry smiled. "I bet you drank milk."

"NO! I hate milk!"

She laughed. "Well, I'll get right on it!" She jumped up and ran into the workshop, filled with purpose.

Pinako smiled as Ed leaned back in his chair, sighing easily. Dominique blinked. "What just happened. Why's your automail screwed up? Couldn't someone fix it?"

Ed shook his head. "Mm. Nope."

"Wow. That's odd." She finished her tea. "I'm going to help Winry."

Pinako looked at Ed. "So."

"…so."

"Clean the dishes."

Ed groaned and tookt he glasses to the sink to clean them.

"How did you get here?"

Ed flinched. _She certainly cuts right to the quick…_He scrubbed the glasses and then sighed. "I don't know. I was heading somewhere for dinner and,… I somehow got hit by a car and… died? At least… I _should _have died. But then I woke up and it was morning. …I was in Mustang's backyard." He finished the glasses and turned back to Pinako. "So that's basically the story. And I was off to find Al and Izumi-sensei when I ran into Dominique on the train. And she dragged me here."

"Hmph!" Pinako expressed her opinion succinctly. "And good thing she did too! Did you think you were going to go traipsing around the country like that! She's a sharp girl!"

Ed grinned wryly. "Yeah, well, you try to find an automail mechanic in a world where there isn't one!"

Pinako cackled. "Yes, yes. Well, it's good you stopped by. Even if it was just to visit. Your mail looks alright. For the most part."

"Of course. Winry made it."

"Thank you, Ed."

Ed's head swiveled to the door to see Winry standing in the doorway, smiling happily. He flushed lightly and looked away. "Yeah. Whatever."

Dominique held up a measuring tape. "Yup! We need to measure you now!"

Winry walked over, taking the tape form Dominique and then smiled at Ed. "After all, you've grown."

Sniffing, Ed took his jacket of, throwing it over a chair and then spread his arms. "Yeah, yeah. I'm growing on Mustang, you know. Nearly caught up. So ha!"

Winry smiled and shook her head, taking the needed measurements of his arms. "Yes. You have grown taller. I don't know about as tall as Roy, but you're taller. These clothes are interesting."

"Yes. It's how you dress in Germany."

"Germany?"

"Yeah, that's what he said before," Dominique added in.

"Yup. It's where I was all this time," Ed said, looking at Winry. "It's…far away."

Winry frowned. "Oh. We didn't know _where_ you were. Al didn't know either…"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Winry knelt next to him, measuring his leg. "…I'm glad you're back though."

Smiling at the ceiling, Ed nodded. "Yeah. Me too."


	3. Chapter Three

**Authoresses Notes:** This takes place after the entire series is over. Just a warning. It may contain some spoilers. And ...right about now I'm just going to spoil the entire thing for you. So don't read the next few sentences if you don't want anything to be spoiled. Oh heck, I'll hide it for ya. Just highlight it and you'll be able to read it, in case you can't tell. Al ends up sacrificing himself to that he can bring back Ed's arm and leg. Ed had been stabbed through the chest by Envy. Thus he was "dead". Then Ed wakes up and realizes what Al's done and so he then sacrifices himself, his entire body, to bring Al back, body and all. Al comes back, but he doesn't remember the past four years when they're wandering around doing all this stuff and Ed's in the military. So Ed has passed through the Gate and is now in, surprise, surprise, our world. Germany to be exact. Anyway, Ed joins the space program, hoping that it will bring him back to his world. Meanwhile, Al goes to study alchemy under Izumi again. And thus you leave the series. There is a movie that follows that comes out in Japan sometime in late spring of 2005. So. Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. None. Absolutely none. Anyway. On to the story!

One Moment in Time

Chapter Three

Shinkono Kokoro

"Ed! Get in here now!"

Mumbling and groaning to himself, Ed stumbled towards the workroom. "Whaaaat, Winry?'

"I need you again!" There was a clang and then a muffled curse, an echo from the other girl.

"I'm here." He stopped in the doorway.

"Uhg. Can't you wear something more decent? Oh, never mind. Come here."

Ed walked over to her. "It's decent…" He looked at the old pants and crummy sleeveless shirt that had been his before.

Winry inspected his joint and then went back to the work table. "Okay. I'll be down in about ten minutes. Go sit out there." She pointed behind her towards the kitchen. "Dominique. Hand me that wrench…"

Ed meandered to the kitchen and sat down with a sigh, shutting his eyes. He'd hung around for five days so far while Winry worked her metal magic. Granny Pinako had made him work the first day, so he chopped wood, cleaned and fixed things. _Slave driver,_ Ed thought to himself. Cracking an eye, he followed the cracks meandering across the ceiling.

The next day, however, E had gotten up early and left, walking aimlessly down the roads, keeping to himself. No one had been up then, so it had been quiet. The sun had been peeking over the horizon, birds chirping. Without knowing it, Ed had ended up at the cemetery. Hands in his pockets, Ed's mouth curved in a sarcastic grin. Of course he had…

_Ed wandered through the gravestones, feet taking him where he needed to go. Stopping in front of he one he sought, Ed stopped and sat, smiling at the fresh flowers there. He folded his arms around his knees, sitting, thinking, staring at the gravestone before him until time melted away. The morning breeze blew across him, hair fluttering against his back, still pulled back in a ponytail. _

_"How?" he asked aloud of his audidience of dead and spirits. "How did I get back here?" The wind blowing across his ears answered him._

_"Is it because I died in the other world? I didn't pass through the gate this time, that's for sure! So why?" He demanded of the silence, hands clenching on his legs. "Do I get to stay this time? Is it just a dream I'm going to wake up from! Huh! Or are my dreams just teasing me by becoming more realistic! Am I lying somewhere, bleeding in a hospital bed, in a coma! They're just teasing me, aren't they! I can't really be back!"_

_Ed inhaled deeply, realizing he was suddenly standing, and shouting to a hill of dead people who would never hear him anyway. Shame flushed through him. Glancing down at his mother's grave, he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Mom…" Jabbing his hands into his pockets, Ed shuffled towards the Rockbell's. His life was forfeit anyway._

Yes. He'd gone back to the Rockbell's and crawled back into his bed and slept an hour, woken rudely by Winry, complaining that he was lazy. Ed hadn't bothered to mention his morning walk. They didn't need to know. Ed had spent the rest of the day, holed away in the study, reading old alchemy books he'd found hidden on one of the bookshelves, only coming out if he was needed.

The next day, Ed had taken Winry and Dominique into town to get a couple of needed parts for his new arm and leg. And Winry, being Winry, had dragged him all over town, showing him new shops and bringing him back to the old ones.

Ed had welcomed the distraction though. He'd smiled and talked to people, most of whom had know nothing behind the real reason of Ed's disappearance. He'd bought Winry a trinket with money he'd taken from his old military account, thankfully still active. He'd silently thanked someone, probably Roy—not that he'd ever admit it to him—for keeping his old account going, slipping some small sum in every couple of months, anticipating the need for one, knowing his German clothing didn't belong in this world. And once again, he had marveled at how a trip to get a few screws, a wire, and two different kinds of nuts had turned into an all-day affair.

Granny Pinako had had dinner ready for them when they'd returned, and Ed found that that was the first night he'd really slept soundly since his arrival.

On the morning of his fourth day, Ed had grabbed breakfast, and he'd headed out, telling Winry, Dominique, and Granny, not to expect him until the afternoon.

_His feet sure and strides quick, Ed turned down the road away from the Rockbell's. Munching on the toast, he approached his destination with a bag full of mixed feelings. His feet were certain, mind curious, and heart faintly worried. He headed up the hill anyway._

_Ed stopped, just feet away from where his house had once stood. He stared at it quizzically. Plants. There were plants growing. Everywhere. But they weren't weeds._

_A breathy laugh of relief escaped his lips. "He turned it into a garden!" It must have been Al. It had probably been his idea. But he could sense Winry's had in it as well. Granny Pinako's as well. And even Izumi-sensei. Ed smiled. They'd all helped. He bet even Armstrong and Lieutenant Ross had been there, digging in the dirt that had been his house._

_Smiling, he plopped down in the grass in front of the garden, combing his fingers through the soft pelt of green grass the covered the hill. Abruptly, his smile vanished. He'd been humming. It was a lullaby his mother had sung to him and Al when they were young. Looking around, he allowed himself to continue humming as he stood and wandered around through the rows of plants, picking out the stray weeds in the way._

True to his word, Ed had returned in the middle of the afternoon, tired, but happy. Granny Pinako and Dominique had gone to bed, claiming utter exhaustion, but Ed had suspected a different reason, leaving him and Winry alone.

At first, it had been a bit awkward, but gradually, Ed and Winry had found themselves talking eagerly. Time passed them by, and they'd stayed up long into the night, catching up on the past—or as much as they could in the small amount of time they'd had compared to the large amount of stories they'd had to tell.

Winry had described the new automail arm and leg she'd designed, and Ed had described Germany. Ed had told her of the Al he had known in Germany, and Winry had told him of the Al they both knew.

The next morning had found the two asleep at the table where Pinako and Dominique had left them the previous night. Dominique had found it amusing. Ed and Winry had not. Winry had gone back to work on Ed's new arm and leg, aided by a still-chuckling Dominique. Thinking of nothing better to do, Ed had gone into the back of the house, practicing the sparring skills he and Al had learned from Izumi so long ago. But not once had he clapped his hands together and transmuted something. Not yet.

The day had passed by slowly, dragging as if gravity wasn't strong enough to turn the Earth, and pull it around the sun. Eventually, Pinako had called him for dinner. Winry had skipped, claiming work needed to be done. Dominique had taken her food. Ed had gone to sleep early after chatting with Pinako who, ever now and then, had turned out her rare bead of wisdom.

And that had brought him to now. Ed didn't know how late Winry had stayed up the previous night, but she sure was cranky today.

"ED!"

He jolted, jumping from his hair. "Oi…! Are you done now, Winry?" he called, walking to the workroom. Granny Pinako was there already as he entered.

"Yes, I'm done. We're done." She leaned against the worktable tiredly. "And now the hard part. You ready?"

Sighing deeply, Ed nodded. "I am. It's not so bad…"

Winry nodded, Granny Pinako walking over to the bench. Ed grinned and followed, sitting and rolling up his pant leg. Winry removed the old pieces, setting up the new ones to be connected. She looked up at Ed. "Are you ready?"

"I already said I was." Ed's good hand gripped the bench he was sitting on.

"Alright. Ready, Granny? Alright. One. Two. Three. Go!" Winry and Pinako connected Ed's new arm and leg at the same time.

"Hnn!" Ed exhaled in a whoosh the breath he had been holding and shook his head as a shiver ran down his spine.

"…We'll give you a minute, Ed," Winry said softly as she pulled Pinako and Dominique from the room.

Ed nodded, swallowing. It was different this time. The pain was different. It was sharp and it was fierce, and when it finally retreated it left a dull sort of ache that one felt when one had cut his or herself a couple of days before. Tipping his head back, he stared at the ceiling, breathing evenly and deeply, absorbing the pain. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. He raised his right arm slowly, rotating his shoulder, getting used to the new parts. But he couldn't break them in without a good spar with Al. Ed blinked. Al. Al was far away. He had to find his brother though. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet, shaking his arm out, flexing his left leg, getting used to it. "Mm. Well… Now to face the masses…" He stretched his arms over his head and walked to the kitchen, putting a bright smile on his face.

Winry looked up. "You good?"

"Yup!" He gave her a cocky salute with his new arm.

She got up ad hurried over to him, examining his arm as he moved it around and flexed it. "Are you sure you're alright, Ed?"

"Oh yeah. I'm good." He looked passed Winry. "Oi. Dominique! Let's go outside!"

She looked up at him and then grinned. "You got it!"

"Ed! I…" Winry looked at him with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Hmph. Of course I am!" he boasted, already walking out the door.

Dominique paused next to Winry. "I'll go easy on him."

Just passed the doorway, Ed threw her a stern look over his shoulder. "You better not, Dominique."

"Hehe…Sure, Ed!" Dominique said, following him into the front yard.

Winry followed the two outside, watching them as they stood, facing each other and suddenly ran at each other.

Granny Pinako walked out, standing next to Winry. "He hasn't changed much."

"Mm. No. He hasn't. But he shouldn't be fighting so soon!" Winry said to her. "I don't think he's ready!"

Pinako looked up at Winry. "Was he ever ready? For any of it?"

Looking sharply at her grandmother, Winry paused. "…"

"Mm."

"No. I guess not… But he faces it anyway. He's like that though. It's admirable, and that's what I like about him."

"Yes. I know you do."

"And then here he is, right before me, _fighting_, when he should eat something and relax!" Winry planted her hands on her hips, glaring as the two flipped apart, Ed jumping forward right away. Winry sighed and sat down on the porch.

"Well. Think of it this way," Pinako said before she walked through the door. "It's what he and Al used to do. There's not much difference."

Winry sighed and nodded, watching, and waiting until they were finished.

Stretching his hands above his head as the spar finished, he offered Dominique a hand and pulled her to her feet, then walking over to Winry o the porch. "Better than anything I've had yet, Winry!"

Standing and giving him a relieved smile, Winry handed him a towel. "Good. I'm glad."

Dominique plopped down on the porch with a large sigh. "Oi! That sure was a workout!"

Ed leaned against the post, wiping his face. "Heh! That's no workout! That's why I told you not to go easy on me!"

"Quit your bragging, Edward Elric. You're not _that_ much of a hot shot…" Dominique said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed looked to the sky. "…"

"Ed?" Winry asked softly.

He gave no reply, staring into the blue sky, face strong and blank of any thoughts or emotion he might be having. Arms crossed over his chest which had filled out some from the boyish strength he had had, he looked more mature. Even as a fourteen-year old boy, he'd been mature. But like Grandma Pinako had mentioned, he'd been through a lot.

"Ed," Winry repeated louder.

"Hm? What?" He looked at her, blinking, back to his normal self.

Smiling to herself, Winry frowned. "Were you even _listening_ to me? Ed! You know better! Come on! And here I was saying something important!"

Dominique laughed as Ed whined and cajoled Winry to get her to tell him what she'd said. She joined the two in the grass as they ran around until Pinako called them for lunch.

"Well, that was good," Ed commented, wiping his mouth with a napkin, just finishing the dinner Pinako had prepared.

"Ooh, yeah. Hit the spot!" Dominique agreed.

"Mm." Winry picked up her plate and Dominique's taking them to the sink, returning to get Ed's and Pinako's.

Ed got up to help, his and Pinako's plates already in hand.

"No, no, no," Winry protested. "Stay. I'll do it."

Ed shook his head. "Nah. It's no big deal. Go ahead and sit, Winry." He stepped around her, taking the plates to the sink and washing them.

Winry shook her head and sat. "You're a stubborn one, Ed."

"Of course!" He threw a cocky grin over his shoulder, soaping the dishes. "I probably wouldn't be here if I wasn't stubborn."

The grin on Winry's face faltered some. "That's not really very funny…"

Ed laughed softly. "Yeah. You're right."

Pinako sat back, her pipe in her teeth, Dominique next to her, watching the two.

Having finished the dishes in the space of the uncomfortable pause in conversation, Ed turned and faced them. "So. I was thinking of heading out tomorrow morning."

"Already?" Winry cried in surprise.

"Why so soon?" Dominique echoed.

"Yeah. I ought to get going." He looked to the side, away from their eyes. "I mean… I have to find Al and…and… Izumi-sensei…"

Winry's shoulders slumped as she looked down into her lap.

Pinako sighed and shook her head. "Well. If that's what you want to do, then go do it, boy. I won't stop you. Just you remember to come back, you hear?"

Ed looked at her, grateful. "Yeah. I'll come back. Don't worry. Thanks for everything. Again."

Pinako waved her pipe around. "Don't worry about it. We're your family. That's what we're for."

Ed gave no reply, looking at her, Dominique, and then over at Winry. "Yeah…" he said softly. Pushing himself away from the counter and the sink, he walked to the table. "So. How about we…uh…do something? Ya know. Play cards or something?"

Winry looked up and gave him a smile. "Yeah. I've got just the thing. Dominique, come with me." She stood and ran into her workshop with Dominique on her heals.

Ed looked at Pinako. "Thanks, granny." He gave her a lop-sided smile.

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything."

Ed laughed. "Yeah. You never do anything, do you?" He looked over at his friends as they ran in with some game for them to play until they all collapsed from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter Four

Authoress's Notes: So. Fourth chapter already. Whee. That's exciting. I appreciate all those of you who left comments. Thanks. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reading. By the way, I don't own any of the characters. They're all from the series. Thanks.

One Moment in Time

Chapter Four

Shinkono Kokoro

Ed yawned and looked out the window blearily. It was still dark. Good. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and began moving silently about the room, putting his clothes on. Everything else was already packed into the small suitcase that held all of his worldly possessions. He slipped his coat on, hoisted the suitcase, shoes in his hand, and tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs to the door, pulling the note he'd prepared last night before he went to bed out of his pocket, setting it carefully on the table. Ed didn't want to say good-bye. It would be a pain. Winry would cry and he'd feel bad about leaving so early. After all, he wanted to spend more time with them, but he had to find Al. He had to find his brother, and he knew that Winry was going to demand on going with. He didn't want to say good-bye. He didn't want to say the words.

Looking around one last time, Ed slipped out the door, putting his shoes on, walking down the familiar roads to the train station, hoping to get out of town before the others woke. He paused once at the crest of the hill, looking at the Rockbell's house, his gaze slowly shifting passed the house to where his house had stood, where there were green things growing. Plants. Smiling to himself, Ed turned and walked to the train station to wait for the train to pull in.

Finding an empty seat, Ed slid his suitcase into the seat and then sat, crossing his arms over his chest, looking out the window. He hadn't had to wait very long for the train. The sun hovered just over the horizon line as the train pulled out of the station. He knew Winry would probably be up, eager to see him off. Pinako would be up as well, just because she got up early. Dominique might sleep in, but Winry probably woke her up, eager to run into his room and wake him. Except she wouldn't find him there. His bed would be fixed and none of his belongings would be there. Dominique would stand by the door as Winry's eyes grew round and shocked. She would turn and stumble passed the other girl and then run down the stairs passed the kitchen and to the door. The door would be locked again, but there would be no Ed in the house. Winry would rush around and then finally notice the note that lay on the table in his scrawl. And she would pick it up and then read it, sob and probably cry, the note falling to the ground where Dominique would pick it up and read it. She would hug Winry and console her and convince her not to come after him. Pinako would probably be there in the background, watching silently, knowing that this was the way it would have happened. She'd walk in and start preparing breakfast for the three of them, Winry silent and sullen at the table.

Turning from the window, Ed shifted to get more comfortable, feeling bad that Winry would probably cry upon finding him gone, but knowing that there wasn't much he could do about it, he stopped thinking about it. He'd send word once he reached Al and Izumi. Then. Then he would send word.

Ed yawned, eyes sliding shut. He stared at the seat opposite from him. He'd been up nearly all night… Yes. They'd played some game that Winry invented. It had been fun. Winry was rather creative. So they'd played for most of the night, laughing, behaving as if they were kids again. He yawned again and then stretched his feet out to get more comfortable to take a short nap until he got there.

Ed's eyes fluttered open, slowly shifting from sleeping to wakefulness. He swiveled his head to look out the window. The surroundings were vaguely familiar. He must be near. Ed yawned and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. The train was nearly empty, he noticed as he looked around. Pulling a package out of his pocket, he munched on one of the rolls that he had stuck there before he's left he Rockbell's, watching the scenery passing by. Ed grabbed his bag and headed to the nearest exit door as the train pulled into the station. His stomach fluttered a little nervously, having not seen Izumi nor his brother, especially his brother, in a long time. It was only two years, but it had seemed to him that it had been near forever.

The train halted and the doors opened. Ed got off, standing in the late-afternoon sun for a moment before heading towards Izumi's house. It was a nice day, he decided, walking slowly to allow himself some time, gathering his thoughts. Absently wondering, Ed glanced at the houses, wondering if Izumi had changed hers at all. He shrugged figuring that he would know it when he got there.

He walked down the road, pausing once only to ask for directions to be sure that he knew where he was going. He was going the right way. Ed stood in front of the house. He was here. Straightening himself, he opened the gate and walked up to the front door, forcing his hand to knock. It was just Izumi and his brother after all. No one answered.

"Hello?" He knocked again. Ed frowned. "Hello! Izumi! Al! Alphonse!" Still no one answered. "Hello! Is anyone there?" He tried the handle. It was locked. This was a stupid trick, if it were a trick. And if not, well, then fate had a hand against him, causing them to be out. He sighed and then walked over to one of the windows. Peering in, the lights were off and no one seemed to be in there. He groaned. "Great. Wonderful! Just my luck." He set his bag down and then looked around for an audience. Luckily, there was none. He tugged at the window, pushing it open. Tossing his bag in first, Ed clambered through the window in a not-so-graceful fashion. "It's never easy..." He complained as he dusted himself off, picked up his bag and then wandered through the house, exploring. He'd come in through the kitchen. It was definitely Izumi's kitchen. It was neat. He left his bag near the door.

Ed moved into the hallway, passing by a room that he suspected that was Izumi's and her husband's. He passed the bathroom and there was a sitting room as well. The last room Ed found was a child's room. Well, at least a young boy. He walked in slowly, his hand running along the dresser. It was simple. There was a bookcase in the corner and a bed and the dresser. The bookcase held books about Alchemy, the bed was neat and tidy (no doubt a requirement of Izumi), and everything was neat. A smile came to his lips. It was Al's room. "Al..." He whispered, pulling one of the books out of the bookcase. He flipped it open, reading through some of the passages. He knew all of this. But some of what his people knew was not entirely true. He'd only learned himself because of the gate and the ordeal of the Homonculus. He suppressed the shudder and put the book back. Equivilent exchanges... It didn't work quite how everyone seemed to think it did. But that was no matter. Ed went back to the sitting room. There was another bookcase here. Pictures as well, he discovered. Picking up one of the frames, he looked at it. Al was older now.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.  
Ed whirled, a figure tackling him to the ground as he saw a flash of alchemical light and found himself caught in a wooden hand. He shook his head to clear it and found himself looking into the eyes of his brother, Izumi staring behind him, hands still clapped together, her husband behind her. "Um... Hi?"

Al's eyes widened. "N-nii-san!"

"Ed?" Izumi echoed.

Ed grinned sheepishly and waggled his fingers through the large fingers that held him. "Hi. Al. Izumi."  
Immediately, Izumi clapped her hands together fixing the floor. "Ed! Why-When did you get back?" She hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him, Al's already around him.

"Nii-san! Why didn't you come and visit?" Al looked up into his brother's face.

Ed swallowed, pretending not to notice Izumi's glistening eyes. "Well, I just got here about a week ago. And I was in Mustang and Riza's back yard. Then I ran into Dominique and she dragged me to Winry's. She fixed up my automail..." Ed pulled his sleeve up for them to see.

"Nii-san..." Al's eyes were on his brother. "..."

"Yeah... I grew some, so Winry had to fix it." He forced a smile to his lips.

"How did you get back?" Izumi asked. Her husband came up silently behind them.

"I don't know," Ed answered truthfully. He stood in an uncomfortable silence in the arms of his teacher and his brother, neither of whom he knew.

Izumi pulled back and smoothed herself out. "Well, Mr. Elric, you left the window open, your bag by the door, and muddy footprints. I thought you were a thief."

Ed blinked. "Oh, right! I'm sorry!"

"You are taller, Nii-san." Al smiled at him eagerly.

Ed nodded proudly. "Yup! I'm not four-foot eleven anymore! I am now five foot!" He proclaimed.

Izumi smiled at him and then adopted a sterner expression. "I still expect you to clean up the floors, Ed."

Grimacing, Ed nodded. "Yes. I will."

"Now."

Ed nodded meekly and went to the kitchen for a rag to clean with and cleaned up his tracks through the house, Al following him.

"So where were you, nii-san? What happened?"

Ed scrubbed the footprints from the floor. Al didn't remember anything of what had happened during their years wandering, and him working for the military. He'd been reverted back to a ten-year-old. "I went through the gate."

"The gate?"

Ed nodded. "You...you remember when we...when we tried to bring Mom back?"

Al nodded solemnly, eyes on his older brother.

"Well, it obviously didn't work, and I went through that gate. It's the same gate. I saved you and then lost my arm and leg for saving you. Other stuff happened too, I don't know how much you know--if you remember any of it--but we ended up--"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Al interrupted.

Ed blinked. "Yeah. The Philosopher's Stone. We were trying to find a Philosopher's Stone. But we couldn't."

"I've been told the story, Nii-san. I know most of it."

Ed nodded. "Okay. That makes it easier then. So, I went through the gate and ended up in a land called Germany. I lived there and worked in science, because they can't to alchemy there. But they do have a lot of other stuff. They still have cars, but they also have planes, dirigibles, and they are even sending people to the moon."

Al stared at him, wide-eyed. "The moon? Planes?"

"Yup." Ed nodded, moving on to scrub more. "Planes are giant metal birds that hold people and travel really fast. They fly through the sky and carry people from one place to another. And there's a space program where they're trying to send people to the moon. I was trying to get into that so I could try and get back."

"How did you get back?"

"I already said, Al, I don't know."

"Oh." He was silent.

"It's all right though!" He smiled at him cheerily. "Don't be...weird or anything around me, alright?"

"No! I'm not, Nii-san!" Al smiled too. "Were they really trying to send people to the moon?"

Ed nodded. "Yup. So I was going to try and get into the space program to get back."

"So were you just somewhere and then POOF! you were here?"

"Well..." Ed sat back and scratched his head. "Not really..." He stood and headed to the kitchen were Izumi was sitting with her husband, a pot of something on the stove. "I'm done."

Izumi fell silent and looked up at him. "Good." She smiled.

"So what did happen?" Al asked eagerly.

"What do you mean what happened?" Izumi's husband asked.

"Um..." Ed washed out the rag. "We were talking about where I was..."

"Where were you?" Izumi inquired, standing to check on the pot.

"I was in Germany in another world. Across the gate."

Izumi was silent.

"And then I asked him what triggered him getting here, and he's not answering!" Al put in.

Izumi looked over at Ed. "Yes, there had to be some sort of trigger. People don't just pass through the gate. Did you do something to activate the gate, Ed?"

Ed shook his head. "I already said I don't know how I got here, but--"

"Yeah, but something triggered--"

"_But_, I had been going out to meet a friend for dinner and I was crossing the street. I got hit by the car."

"A car!" Al gasped.

Izumi's eyes widened as she looked at him. "So do you think--"

"Yes." Ed nodded slowly, wringing out the towel. "I think it was me getting hit by the car that triggered it. But I don't know why. I technically should have died--" The rest of the words died on his lips.

"N-nii-san...?" Al looked at him, worried, understanding clicking in his mind.

Izumi's jaw tightened.

Ed looked at them all. "Well, hey! I mean, if I died over there it's no big deal!" He gave them all a large grin. "I mean, I'd much rather be here than there!"

Al looked slightly assuaged. Izumi did not. "Edward... I would not be so cas--"

Ed laughed over her words. "Oh, it's all right, Izumi-sensei! I'm not too worried! We have good medical services too! They couldn't treat my auto-mail, but that's all right, they've never seen auto-mail before!" He laughed again, throwing her a look.

Izumi got the message and nodded, keeping silent for Al's sake. "Well, dinner will be ready shortly. How about you set the table."

Ed nodded as Al took his hand. "I'll show you where everything is, Nii-san!"

Thanks everybody for reading. I'm not done yet, but it's getting there. I appreciate all of the comments that you all have left. They make me happy. Lol. Thanks.


End file.
